1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improving and enhancing the devices and practices that are presently generally carried out in disposing of wastes, both solid and liquid, that are deposited by felines in the natural state of their living. These deposits are generally made in devices from make-shift boxes to generally sophisticated but very impractical kitty litter boxes.
In a broader context, the invention relates to novel and improved waste elimination devices and systems for pet animals no matter whether they are felines or other pets such as small dogs or pet skunks, etc. However, the invention specification is described solely with respect to felines, but should not be interpreted as limited thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All presently known systems in one form or another do not address the full problem existing in litter boxes. The vast majority of these boxes require commercially made kitty litter to be placed in the box and to absorb the urine. If the litter is scented there is a slight reduction or masking of the extremely high amount of ammonia generated by stagnant urine permeated into the litter at the bottom of the box. Some attempts have been made in the inventions of other patents to alleviate this situation but none approach even closely the simplicity and cleanliness of the device and system of this application.
Some approach it with a diaper type of disposable material but with a plastic bag on the bottom which acts only to collect the urine.